


Meta!Len Collection

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Coldflash tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allergies, Asthma, Concussions, Depression, Detective Snart, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Len just has a lot of feelings, M/M, Meta!Len, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash, Protective Parent!Joe West, Sweet Summer Child Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full collection of Meta!Len prompts from my tumblr :) all are unrelated to each other, but if any of them are connected, I'll let you know :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In and Out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's the plan: I'm going to put like 'verses together into separate chapters, and the rest are going to be put into a larger beast of a multi-chapter fic
> 
> This first one is:  
> Anonymous asked: Barry somehow develops asthma from fighting a meta and Len ends up coaching him through an attack until they can get him medicine.

The latest meta could control the air, which made him both armed and extremely dangerous. Len was the ideal candidate out of Cold and Flash to face him, since with his subzero body temperatures he didn’t need that much oxygen in the first place. Len was more than prepared, contingency for contingency plans all drawn up in his head.

Didn’t stop his stupid partner from trying to help.

Flash speeds into the financial building with enough force to shatter more than a few windows. He plows into the meta, sending him to the ground in one fell swoop. Len wishes he could be impressed, especially when Barry grins at him like a puppy waiting for approval.

“Can’t trust me on my own, Flash?” he says.

Barry’s smile dissipates. “What? That’s not what I—”

Suddenly, the meta rolls onto his feet. Before Len can do more than give a wordless shout, the air is sucked from the room.

Thankfully, Flash didn’t completely screw them over. The air from outside rushes through the shattered windows, allowing Len’s powers to draw from it and turn it into ice. He blasts the meta, freezing his hands and feet. That way he can’t raise the temperature and thaw himself.

“Cisco, get West over here,” Len barks into the comms, “I need to get Flash out.”

Caitlin’s voice filters in once Cisco gives the affirmative. “Cold, his vitals are all over the place! You have to do something  _now_!”

“No, Dr. Snow,” Len mutters as he scoops Barry up in one arm, “I think I’ll just let him go, get a burger or something. I deserve a day off after running around with the Scarlet Speedster.”

“Not funny!”

Barry wheezes pitifully against his shoulder. Len’s usual method of sliding across his ice won’t cut it this time. Time to improvise.

With his free hand, Cold fashions blades onto his boots. Next, he hooks his arm under Barry’s legs and hoists him into a bridal carry. Barry wheezes pitifully against his shoulder.

“Hold on, kid,” is the only warning Len gives him before he creates a path of ice and starts skating.

They reach the ambulance on its way to the building within a minute. Len slides behind it, opens the door, and throws Flash inside before hoisting himself into it.

“Shut up and get him oxygen!” he shouts to the stunned paramedics, slamming the doors behind him.

They rush to obey, yet somehow it doesn’t take. White hot panic starts to flood Len’s gut.

“Given him oxygen, but it’s not working!” he snarls at Caitlin.

“It’s—I don’t know how, but it’s almost like his body is having an asthma attack!” Caitlin rushes to reply, “See if you can get him to calm down until the ambulance gets close enough that you can run him back here!”

Len’s moving before she even finishes, shoving the paramedics out of the way with a frigid “ _Move_.” Barry’s convulsing on the gurney, eyes wide and scared. He looks ten years younger like this, and Len hates it.

“Listen to me, Flash— _hey_ ,” Len hisses, “listen to me! You’re panicking, and it’s not helping you. We need to get you to calm down.  _Breathe_.”

“I—” Barry gasps, “c-can’t—”

“Yes you can, you’ve got oxygen pumping into your mouth.” Len snatches one of his hands and presses it to his own abdomen. “I’m going to count, and you’re going to breathe with me. Got it?” Barry doesn’t reply. “ _Got it?”_

“Y-ye—yes.”

“Okay. Sit up, put your head between your knees.” Len helps him. “Ready? In, two, three, four…”

He keeps his voice flat and cold the entire time. Barry anchors himself in the stability and holds on for dear life. Gradually, the panic starts to fade, and Barry finds air starting to fill his seizing lungs.

“You’re doing well,” Len says, “Almost at the drop-off point. I’m going to take you back to base. Out, two, three, four, five…”

Barry’s other hand smacks onto Len’s arm, gripping tightly. Len doesn’t so much as twitch, voice remaining steady. A few seconds later, Cisco announces they’re as close as they’re gonna get to STAR Labs.

“Chill out, gentlemen,” Cold tells the paramedics, “you did a fine job.”

He refashions the ice blades and gets Barry out.

* * *

“How did you know what to do?” Barry asks later, after he can breathe properly again. He’s still pale and a little shaky, but that’s just a psychological reaction according to Caitlin.

Len balances a shard of ice on his fingertip, leaning back on the chair at Barry’s bedside. “I used to have asthma before the ice. I couldn’t exactly get an inhaler, so my sister and I researched what we could about it in case I ever got another attack.”

Barry winces. Right, Lewis would’ve wanted his kids to suffer any way they could. “Well, thank you.”

The ice shard breaks into tiny pieces of sparkling dust. Len lets it fall to the floor. “Just doing my job.”

He gets a cheeky smile and a kiss on the cheek. “Just your job, huh?”

Len side-eyes him. “One more thing, Barry.”

Barry shivers as the temperature drops a few degrees.

“If you  _ever_ rush in half-cocked like that again, I will ice your reckless feet to the floor. Understood?”

“Uh…uh-huh.”

The room returns to normal. Len smirks. “Good. Be seeing you.”

With that, he propels himself from his chair and stalks from the lab. If he starts keeping an inhaler in his coat after that, well, that’s nobody’s business but his and his idiot partner’s.


	2. Pollen's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Barry has allergies and his sneezes actually make him vibrate, amusing Len.

As luck would have it, it’s Captain Cold who notices it.

Consequently, it’s also the first time any of them hear Captain Cold actually  _laugh_.

Allergy season always brings trouble, even for those who have super-healing. The newest meta-human takes the Flash to the park, where pollen is  _everywhere_. Len rides on his ice, landing perfectly on his feet where Barry stumbles to a stop because  _here it comes_ —

“ _Achoo!”_

Len blinks. Was that—?

“ _Achoo_!”

It is. No way.

Barry  _vibrates_ when he sneezes.

One of the many things Len doesn’t like about himself is that once he starts laughing, he can’t stop, try as he might. Barry has the same problem with sneezing.

That’s how the meta-human finds them: the Flash sneezing uncontrollably, vibrating with every one, with Captain Cold doubled over, laughing his ass off. A merry flurry starts to fall, he’s laughing so hard.

 _Huh_ , thinks the meta,  _they’re cute together._


	3. That is the Elephant in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: The one where Len is straight and Barry is determined to make him see the light?

Barry thinks he has the flirting ability of an injured walrus, and he’s pretty sure even those injured walruses are getting more than him. It’d probably be better if he stopped going after a guy who’s so far into the closet he can’t see the light, but he’s both stubborn and besotted enough that he doesn’t.

He actually kind of can’t. Barry’s already devoted so much time and effort into making his—colleague? Friend? Making Len realizes who he is, it’d be a crime to stop now. Besides, Len deserves to find happiness with someone he actually _wants_ to be with, even if that’s not with Barry.

Which, let’s face it, is probably going to happen. Len looks at least ten years younger than he actually is, and Heaven forbid his voice alone ever stop making heads turn. Meanwhile, Barry is…well, he’s Barry. Len’s so far out of his league.

Yet Barry soldiers on.

It’d been small things at first. Lingering touches and looks, gradually escalating to taking part in some of Len’s puns, eliciting a nice little smile Barry’s come to adore. Cisco and Caitlin are in on it, advising caution and begging him not to push if Len really doesn’t want this. As if Barry would force it.

Today is the day he moves onto blatant flirting. It’s a big step.

One he did  _not_ expect to go over so well.

* * *

In the morning, they stop of bank robbery. Barry zips the hostages out while Len distracts their criminals with sporadic but well-aimed blasts of ice. Once everything’s taken care of, Barry grins and rests a hand on Len’s shoulder.

“Good job, Citizen Cold,” he says.

Len smirks back at him. “Why thank you, Scarlet. You didn’t do so bad yourself.”

“I mean it Len,” Barry carefully steps closer, “you’re really good at this.”

Len’s goggles are down, so Barry can see his eyes widen. “Thank you,” he replies, flitting between Barry’s face and the hand on his shoulder. Is he catching on?

He puts his hand to his ear. “Got anything else for us?”

Maybe not.

* * *

Barry keeps at it. It’s his day off, so he’s not leaving Len’s side. He backs off whenever Len appears to be too uncomfortable, but other than that he makes sure to get his point across. The point which is  _guess what Leonard Snart, you are actually attracted to men, and men are 100% okay with that._

From what he’s heard, Barry knows that Lewis Snart is a grade-A homophobe, so it’s not surprising that Len’s shoved his desires away with a ten foot pole. He’s made amazing progress since he started being Citizen Cold; just last month he was able to tell Caitlin that he knows he deserves more than what Lewis did to him.

By the end of the day, Len’s looking at Barry strangely. He definitely knows something’s up. For the rest of the week though, that’s all he does.

Until the week after.

Len’d disappeared over the weekend, said he was going to visit his little sister Lisa in Coast City. That very Monday, the Flash goes with Citizen Cold on a high speed chase.

“Afternoon, Cold!” Barry calls over the comms.

“Hey, Scarlet,” Cold replies, “Go right. I’ll take left.”

Once they return to STAR Labs, Len looks at Barry and says, “Lisa says hello.”

Barry grins. “I miss her! Is she coming to visit?”

Len’s expression is unreadable. “She’s thinking of coming over for Christmas.”

“Yeah? You gonna have a party?” Barry grins, “Make sure to put up some mistletoe.”

He throws in a wink for good measure, amazed that Len actually chokes on air as he walks to the cortex.

“Barry, wait.”

Barry turns. “Yeah?”

The temperature of the room drops a few degrees. Barry’s eyebrows furrow. “Len? You okay?” he gets a mumble in reply. “What?”

Len clears his throat. Squares his shoulders. “I think…I mean—” and it comes out in a rush, “Barry, I’m gay.”

_Yes._

Barry grins. “Cool! I’m bi myself. Congratulations, Len.”

That unreadable expression is back. “Um…could we—would you like to go to dinner?”

“…dinner? With-with  _me_?”

The room gets another degree colder. Len idly makes a snowball and tosses it from hand to hand. “You…helped me realize it. That I was—who I am.”

Barry’s heart speeds up, and that says something about Leonard Snart. “I—yes. Yeah, sure.”

And there it is, that little smile. Only it’s shyer, and…actually really sweet.

“Cool,” Len says.

Barry kisses his cheek and runs to Caitlin and Cisco. Suck it, walruses.


	4. The Best Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Anyone know of a fic with Len saving Joe but they're trapped together somewhere? Maybe Joe has to keep a concussed!Len from falling asleep and Lens ends up talking about how much being in a relationship with Barry has made him see good in the world. Maybe Joe disapproves less of their relationship after their rescued.

Hostage situations are never fun for anybody involved, except maybe for the captors.  They’ve gotten even worse since meta-humans became active, because now some people don’t even need a gun to rob a bank or kidnap somebody.

The Flash can only be in so many places at once. Honestly, Joe thought he’d had a handle on this: this meta-human could control and turn into water. Hard to catch, sure, but not an impossible job when you had a meta-human on your side who could freeze that water.

As much as it pains Joe to admit, he needs Snart for this one. He didn’t trust the man as far as he could throw him, but his relationship with Barry kept him from harming cops and civilians. He still hated the way Snart smirked at him when he was forced to ask him for help. Smug bastard.

Their plan goes swimmingly. For a few minutes, at least. Joe distracts the meta by shooting at her, and Cold slides into the fight by freezing her from behind. From there, it’s just a matter of watching the two of them battle it out while Joe’s colleagues rush to get the hostages.

Then it all washes down the drain. Snart doesn’t make an ice shield in time. The meta turns into a huge tidal wave that slams him against the wall hard enough that Joe feels it. Faster than Joe can radio for help, the meta sweeps both of her assailants into the vault with a rush of finely-controlled water.

“Enjoy your stay!” she says, and slams the vault shut, leaving Joe alone with Snart.

Snart, who definitely has a concussion or Joe will leave the force for professional baseball. He doesn’t heal like Barry does; sure, it’s faster than normal, but his body forces itself into hibernation, literally freezing out the pain while the ice in his body works to heal his injuries. Caitlin describes it as a surgery without any doctors present.

“Detect’ve?” Snart slurs, head lolling to the side. He’s as soaked as Joe, frost forming along his skin already.

“Flash should be on his way,” Joe says, because he is  _not_ going to have a personal conversation with this criminal. Doesn’t matter what he’s been doing to help, or that Barry loves him. A Snart is a Snart. “Just go into your little healing sleep or whatever it is you do.”

Snart hums. “Flaaaash,” he murmurs, blinking slowly under the vault lights. “Cou’dn’t help this time. Sorry. Tried.”

Joe’s eyebrows creep towards his hairline. “Did you just apologize to me?”

“B’rry’s upset when I don’ help. Hate to upset ‘im.” Ice crackles along Snart’s skin. His body’s preparing to shield itself before it starts the healing process. “Bes’ thing that ever happened t’me. Th’  _best_.”

Joe did not sign up for this. But he can’t help marveling at Snart’s candor. He’d always thought Snart was using Barry, poking around so he could find his weaknesses before leaving him in the dust. Unless he was faking right now, which was highly unlikely considering the pool of blood starting to form around Snart’s head. It’s quickly stopped by more ice.

“You seriously care about Barry, then?” Joe asks. Call it parental concern.

Snart hums again. “He…he g’ves me hope. Hope izzz not somethin’ I know. Y’know?”

“Snart.”

“Uh-hum?”

Joe sighs. He’s shivering cold, stuck in a freezing vault while soaked to the bone, listening to a criminal express his undying love for his son. This is his life.

He leans forward and gathers Snart up, resting his head on his thigh. Snart makes a contented noise, eyes drifting shut.

“Go to sleep,” Joe says.

“Hmmm…”

When Barry comes zipping in, Joe shakes his head and tells him, “Alright. I guess I can invite him over to dinner.”


	5. The Hardest Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: a super sad depressed barry and an amazingly accommodating and loving len BUT THEY AREN'T TOGETHER YET U FEEL?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: depression

It’s strange. You’d think having super-healing would make depression go away. Yet Barry still sits up in bed on Saturday feeling an all-too familiar emptiness gaping in his chest. Only this time, his metabolism burns through his anti-depressants. The one thing his speed made worse, it had to be  _this_.

* * *

Barry wanders through the day, feeling listless and tired without reasonable cause. Joe keeps giving him concerned looks. He suspects Iris didn’t come to the station for lunch on her own today.

He’s almost glad Cisco calls him away on Flash business. Iris makes him smile, but she also asks questions he can’t answer without worrying her. The last thing he wants to do is make anybody worry over nothing.

* * *

Citizen Cold’s already helping people when the Flash arrives on the scene, throwing up walls of ice to catch bullets shot at innocents.

Cold doesn’t say much. Neither has he accepted the countless invites to STAR Labs. The only things that could make him stand out from the crowd are his thick navy parka, grey mask covering his mouth, and goggles, the latter of which Cisco says look like they’re made of some kind of tech. Familiar, though he can’t place it.

He does help, though. A lot. Whenever the Flash can’t be in two places at once, Cold’s somehow always there. Cisco thinks he’s tapping into police scanners or something. Cold and speed shouldn’t work together as well as they should when it’s the two of them, yet they do. Very well.

Today, Barry savors Cold’s steady silence. He’s always cool and collected, using hand signals and nods to communicate. Between them, the robbers are subdued in no time.

Cold pulls on a pair of black gloves when they’re done. Flash salutes him, thanks him for helping again. Cold nods and mounts his motorcycle.

The emptiness comes back full force. Barry didn’t realize it was missing until then.

* * *

Detective Snart would remind Barry a lot of Cold is he didn’t always complain about the cold itself. The man despises cold—besides, he talks way too much to resemble the silent guardian fighting beside the Flash. His demeanor’s somewhat similar, if only that he’s also collected and calm no matter the situation. His ability for planning, as well as his intelligence, makes him a reputable Detective for CCPD.

He’s also extremely good-looking. Barry can’t complain when he visits.

“Allen,” he says, his partner and sister Lisa taking a call outside, “do you have those results for me on the Beckenridge Case?”

With Barry’s loss of interest in most of his hobbies lately, he’s been getting more efficient. In a snap, he’s got the paperwork Snart needs.

“Here you go, Detective.”

Snart gives him a lop-sided smile. “How many times have I told you to call me Len?”

Barry feels his cheeks heat. Snart has  _really_ blue eyes, okay? “Then you should call me Barry, Dete—Len.”

“Alright. Barry.” …he also has a  _really_ nice voice. Shut up. “Thanks for the results.”

“Just doing my job.”

Len hums, turning on his heel. But he hesitates before reaching the door, looking over his shoulder.

“Are you okay, Barry?”

Fear laces Barry’s spine. He puts on his best smile. “Yeah, I’m great. Why?”

Len’s eyes narrow on him. The scrutiny’s enough to make Barry squirm a little in his seat. Does he use that look on all his suspects? No wonder he’s got a kick-ass arrest rate.

Finally, the detective shrugs a shoulder and says, “No reason,” before leaving.

Barry lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. That was close.

* * *

The Flash and Citizen Cold team up again two days after the robbery. Barry can feel his depression worsening; his emotions are being swallowed by this…black hole in him. Joe and Iris are worried, Caitlin and Cisco are whispering behind his back when they think he can’t hear, even Dete—Len keeps asking if he’s okay, does he need anything.

It’s annoying him, even though he knows it shouldn’t. He should be happy, grateful that there are so many people who care about him.

He’s so distracted, the meta gets him in the face with a fist twice the size of a normal person. That’s when Cold comes running. With a blast of frigid air, shards of ice pierces the meta’s skin. The resulting cry of pain pierces Barry’s ears.

A gloved hand is offered to him the next minute. He takes it.

Of all their time working together, he’s never been so close to Cold before. Barry’s got about an inch on him in height, but Cold’s presence takes up the whole room. Unsurprisingly, he radiates cold; Barry shivers at their proximity.

Cold slowly tilts his head.

“What is it?” asks Barry.

In response, Cold puts his hand on Barry’s heart. Barry freezes.

“I-I don’t understand.”

With his free hand, Cold pats his own chest.

 _Oh_.

Barry swallows past a sudden lump in his throat. “Thank you,” he whispers.

He gets one more pat on his chest before Cold’s gone.

* * *

Barry can’t say he’s back to one hundred percent, but the depression’s not as bad as it’s been all week. After Cold’s pseudo heart-to-heart, he feels weighted. In a good way—before, he thought he’d disappear with how light and purposeless he felt. Now he knows he’s anchored to the ground.  _Alive_.

“Barry.”

Barry looks up. “Hm? Oh, hi Len!”

A spike of nerves crawls up Barry’s arms as Len pulls the lab door shut.

“Do you mind if we talk?” the detective asks.

“Um. Y-yeah, sure. What, uh, what about?” Len can’t know about the Flash, can he? No way; Joe’s always been the one on the scene with him. Right?

Len smirks. “Don’t worry kid, you’re not in trouble or anything.”

“Yeah, no,” Barry laughs, “’course not! Why would I be? Psh! So what did you wanna talk about?”

“Hey, hey. Cool it, Barry. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Wait. Did the guy who hates everything cold say  _cool it_?

Len takes a nearby chair, spinning it so he can sit in front of Barry. There’s only about a foot between them now.

“I think,” he says, “that you and I need to have an honest discussion, Barry. Run through a few things.”

Barry clears his throat, scratching behind his ear. “Wha-what? About what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Len sighs through his nose. “You’ve been acting strangely all week. Got this look in your eye.”

“Look? I don’t have a look. This is my normal look.”

Len continues as if he didn’t hear, “It’s one I’ve seen many times, but it’s always distinctive for each person. You never see the same one twice.”

Barry’s eyes narrow. “What—”

“I’ve got it myself, actually. Do you take anti-depressants, Barry?”

Barry stiffens. “U-um…not—not recently. Why?”

“Is that why you let that meta-human give you her right hook?”

Oh shit. “I-I don’t—”

“Chill out, Barry. I’m on your side.” And then—Len lifts his hand. Creates a _snowball_ out of  _nothing_. “Or should I say,  _Flash_?”

Barry’s jaw drops. “ _Cold_?!”

Len’s hand clamps over his mouth. “And here I thought you knew what a secret identity was.”

After a moment of silence, the hand’s removed. Barry starts talking immediately: “Sorry, I just—I never thought—all this time and you—I mean, we—that’s how you always knew where to go! You  _were_ listening to police scanners!”

Len shrugs a shoulder. “Pays to be a cop once in a while, I will say that. And I didn’t know who you were, though I did have my suspicions. Your eyes aren’t easy to forget.”

Barry feels his face grow hot. “O-oh. Uh. Thank you?”

“But it was that look. I had a look at your medical records to be sure. History of depression and asthma, only one of which I assume was cured by your healing abilities. Am I correct?” Barry gives a halting nod. “My own body heals at a faster rate as well. But I suppose mental illnesses are its only weakness.”

“You…have it too?”

The corner of Len’s mouth lifts. He touches his chest, then Barry’s. Barry shivers, feeling the cold of his fingers.

“Why did you never come to STAR Labs with me?” Barry asks. “We could’ve been talking like this for months.”

Again, Len shrugs. “I like to know I can trust someone before taking off my mask. I wanted to figure out who you were first. Now that I do, I’ll gladly meet Dr. Snow and Ramon.”

“Wh—? How do you—”

“They’re the only employees left at STAR Labs, Barry.”

“Oh. Right. Well, um—I’m sure they’ll be thrilled.”

“Mm. I’m sure. While we’re there, you should ask Dr. Snow if she can make a concentrated dose of your anti-depressants that won’t be absorbed so quickly by your metabolism.” Barry hesitates. “It’s not a weakness, Barry. It’s just part of the hand you were dealt. What makes you a hero is when you choose to keep playing.”

Barry blinks. “That’s…actually not bad.”

“Don’t sound so surprised. I’ll see you after work. We can go then.”

“O-okay.”

Len inclines his head once before pushing to his feet. Once more, he hesitates. “And Barry.”

“Yeah,  _Cold_?”

A quiet huff. “I know I’m not—the best person to approach about personal feelings. Regardless, I can tell you that if you want to talk, I will be able to understand.”

A small, genuine smile crosses Barry’s face. “Thanks. Um, you too.”

Len’s mouth twitches. “Be seeing you.”

“Yeah,” Barry murmurs as he leaves, “be seeing you.”


	6. Walking Ice Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youreturningscarletscarlet asked: "With an ass like that, no wonder you look thoroughly fucked all the time" - coldflash sweet summer child bro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering what "Sweet Summer Child Prompt Challenge" is, basically I came up with a silly idea and youreturningscarletscarlet was kind enough to indulge me. The prompter puts a quote in my inbox that's full of innuendo, and I make it do a 180, turning it into something completely unrelated to sex.

Cisco hisses when he sees. “With an ass like that, no wonder you look thoroughly fucked all the time.”

Barry groans, “I know. How does she do it?”

“Well,” Caitlin shrugs, applying adhesive to the thick gashes along Barry’s back and ass, “we’re not exactly sure yet.”

“Her  _arms_ turned  _into whips_. Actual whips!”

Len kisses the back of his head, summoning frost to his hand. “Don’t worry, Scarlet,” he says, pressing cold fingers to the heated gashes, “we’ll get her.”

“In the meantime, just wait until you’re healed. You’re lucky you’ve got a literal walking ice pack for a boyfriend.”

“Why, Dr. Snow,” smirks Len, “one would almost think you were warming up to me.”

Barry laughs into his pillow. Caitlin rolls her eyes.


	7. Looking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Lenny and Lisa show up at the STAR Labs Christmas party, because Lisa wanted to go, to thank them for everything, Len can have escaped or been released doesn't matter, but way after everyone else has had more than a few too many and Barry's is feeling really left out at this point... Lenny makes him feel better... Bonus points for Mistletoe!!
> 
> Anonymous asked: I have a MIGHTY need for more of the Meta Len/Detective Snart~

Everyone’s pretty hammered at this point, except for Len and Barry. Metabolism and a system with literal ice sewn into it aren’t very conducive for getting drunk.

The two of them stand along the perimeter of one of the bigger labs, which has been re-fashioned into a party room: Joe’s cooking, drinks, and pizza boxes litter a few tables stuffed against a side wall opposite where Len and Barry are. Speakers pump Christmas tunes on a continuous loop. In the middle, there is the evening’s entertainment: drunk dancing.

Barry wishes he could do drunk dancing. He wishes he could do drunk in general. Doing drunk sounds so fun.

“Isn’t the point of a Christmas party putting a smile on everyone’s faces?” Len’s voice interrupts his musings.

Barry gives him a purposeful once-over. “You’re not smiling.”

“Yes I am.”

“No, that’s a  _smirk_. There’s a difference.”

Len’s smirk widens as if to taunt him. “Putting me on ice, Barry? That’s not very heroic of you.”

“If I was a hero, the universe would let me get drunk!” Barry whines, taking another pointless sip of his egg nog. Len stares at him, unimpressed. “I am twenty-five years old, Len! No offense, but I’m not supposed to be talking to a colleague about homicide cases when I’ve already taken thirty shots of tequila!”

“Yes, how dare your body take care of itself?”

Barry glares. Len continues to be unimpressed.

“If you’re so bored, why not just come  _up_ with something better?”

Okay. Weird emphasis. Was Len getting drunk anyway? Bastard.

“Like what?” Barry asks, downing the rest of his mug, “Eating the rest of the food?”

Len shrugs, “Take a  _look_ around. I’m sure you can find something that will make _up_ for lost time.”

Barry peers at him, confused. “Why do you keep saying  _up_ like—” wait.  _Look. Up._ He looks up. “Oh.”

A mistletoe made of crystalline ice hangs above their heads. Len says, “Took you long enough, Barry. I’m almost disappointed.”

Cold lips press against his, and, okay, this party’s not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
